Trapped
by loethfrikyti.scout
Summary: La historia se centra en Usagi de Melihan, quien lleva encerrada 13 años en una casa que pareciese no alvergar ningún secreto. Cada día encerrada hace su deseo de libertad un sueño mas y mas grande. ¿Pero qué es eso que el mundo le esconde? /ElRinconDeCdm


**PROLOGO: El recuento de los daños.**

Sentada en una mesa de alquiler, sucia, rota y un poco despedazada, muestra los dientes el lobo feroz. Bebe un poco de whisky, hunde en sus labios un cigarrillo largo, lanza el humo hacía el escenario donde una bailarina se deshace de su dignidad por un trozo de pan.

 _Esta es nuestra realidad._

Este es el mundo donde veremos crecer a nuestra joven e inocente protagonista. Este es el mundo que tanto se le ha negado.

La bailarina termina su espectáculo y se viste con una putrefacta manta blanca.

El lobo entra en escena, aún con el cigarrillo en mano.

"Usted no puede estar aquí"- Dice asustada la pobre caperuza, que por no tener otro camino que elegir, tuvo que caminar al bosque donde, bien sabía, se esconden los monstruos como él.

La bella joven huye de la bestia, pero las garras la alcanzan en un rincón oscuro. No grita, no se rehúsa mas, solo llora mientras la luna media le sonríe burlándose de ella.

 _La manta podrida es ahora roja, como el sol a punto de salir._

Así es este mundo. Los rincones están llenos de zorras, lobos, cachorros abandonados, armas que se disparan a quemarropa; olor a muerte, a enfermedades que pudren la carne y el alma, a pobreza y hambre, a alcohol y drogas.

Pero no es aquí donde nuestra historia comenzará.

El ambiente donde las cosas comienzan es más limpio, con olor a rosas de jardín, perfumes caros y billetes recién impresos _. Aquí los lobos y las zorras se visten con la piel de los corderos que asesinan._

Por todo el lugar se grita, se platica acaloradamente sobre negocios sombríos. Una dama de bellos ojos camina y hace el silencio en la sala.

-¿Y bien? -Dice quitándose el abrigo- ¿Ya hemos encontrado la solución?

Un hombre de bata blanca y almidonada se acerca. El responsable de la investigación más importante del siglo. El objetivo: Una cura.

La guerra estaba aún latente en todo el mundo. Las bombas nucleares habían dejado pueblos enteros destruidos, ciudades donde la gente se arrastra sin piernas hasta sus miserables trabajos.

La pobreza era el tema número uno en todos lados. El aire ya no era seguro y si deseabas vivir, debías pagar para poder tirarte en el pavimento de las calles (porque soñar con una casa era cosa de ricos) de las pocas ciudades donde aún existía el aire limpio.

Una de estas ciudades es donde se encuentran nuestros hombres de negocios, poniendo especial atención al doctor que se talla las manos antes de hablar.

-Al norte, mi señora presidenta, existe un pueblo donde algunas personas han…- Duda como proseguir-Han sobrevivido a la radiación.

-¿Cuántas? - La presidenta enciende un cigarro, mientras su mente divaga en cierto personaje que dormita en su alcoba.

-Dos niñas, de no más de seis años. Mi señora, ellas son como…

-¡Tráelas! ¡AHORA!

Nadie dice nada. Nadie necesita hablar para saber cómo terminaba la frase del doctor. Y de hecho, nadie se quita la imagen que resulta de las palabras que nunca se dirán, ni si quiera cuando la presidenta sale de la sala, directa al cuarto que contiene su mayor tesoro.

Este mundo putrefacto, corrompido y pobre es la realidad. Es el mundo que se dejo esta Tercera Guerra Mundial.

Un mundo donde todos vivimos enjaulados a algo, soñando con la libertad, _**atrapados**_.

 _Si has llegado hasta aquí, tomate el tiempo de leer los_ _ **breves comentarios de la autora:**_

¡Vale! Pues aquí lo tienen, el inicio de lo que será " _Trapped_ " ¿Qué les pareció? Creo que el inicio y el final de una historia siempre es lo más complicado (No tienen idea de cuánto tiempo traje el concepto en la cabeza sin poder plasmarlo en palabras). Y bueno, creo que no ha quedado tan mal ¿O sí?

¡Por ahora es todo! Sé que es un capitulo demasiado corto, pero solo es el preludio para lo que se nos va a venir encima.

¿Tienen dudas? ¿Teorías? ¿Ganas de asesinarme?  
Ya saben que pueden dejarme un _**review**_ aquí abajo, comentarme algo en mi _**página de facebook**_ _( blogpersonalLrs)_ , o directamente en el enlace correspondiente a esta historia en la página de _**"El Rincón de CdM"**_ _( ElRinconDeCdm)._

¡Por cierto! Pienso que "Prayer Of The Refugee" de Rise Against le ha quedado como anillo al dedo a esta historia, por si buscan un poco de ambientación.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
